What I Would Do For Your Love
by Weesa1997
Summary: In South Park, friends stick with one another, to a point. When Kyle starts to have extra feelings, he has to learn to suppress them anyway possible. Losing Stan's friendship would crush him. Learning of Kenny's openness , Kyle may be pulled down the wrong path. *Like everyone says, 'bad summary'. Please give it a try because IT WILL BE GREAT! Rating could change* follows more!


**Hey guys! Thanks for opening my first attempt at writing. It is a co-written thing. We decided to publish on my account. We came up with the idea a while ago, so it is perfectly aged (like a good cheese). Please pardon my weirdness due to the fact that it is late and I've had no sleep lately.**

**~~I think I'm supposed to say, "I don't own South Park". I really hope all who read this already knew that.**

**And this is really short only because it's a prologue.**

* * *

The sun rarely shines in South Park Colorado. But on July forth, the summer before junior year, the sun shone all day without any single cloud.

The parents of the quite town feared the disorder summer brings, with all the school-aged children lingering home. So when Camp Sunshine opened for business, all the slots were filled in a matter of weeks. Stan liked the idea of sleepaway camp, even though at his age it was abnormal. A place where all sports equipment is at hand all day sounded great! Kyle went along with the idea only because a summer without Stan would just be a summer of Netflix. Kenny only thought about all the young virgin's cherries waiting to be popped. Cartman loathed the idea. Food was only within reach three times a day; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He ate triple that amount in less than 5 hours. But they packed their bags without too much drama.

Camp Sun Shine's layout was comparable to all other camps. The whole lot was a square, so if one stood in the middle all building are visible. At the front end, near the road, there was the main office where the children signed in and said their four week farewells. The bunks stood next the office, lined with cheesy images of kids doing sports and crafts with cheap, green paneling behind each one. The large cafeteria reeked of burned fries and fruit punch. On the website, the pool had iridescent blue water when really it almost had a yellowish tint. Lining the edges of the camp, the woods had 'barns' which were in reality just small, cedar cabins filled with either music, art supplies, or sport equipment.

Stan grew up to be 6 foot and 3 inches of pure chiseled muscle. His raven hair combined with icy blue eyes drove all the girls, and some boys, crazy. Kyle's hair tamed down to only frame his face and not his entire torso. He wasn't as tall or toned as Stan, but with his gorgeous emerald eyes, he still attracted attention. When Kenny walked down the street, it was normal to hear the swoons of women, and the occasional man. He was what one called "Greek god" material, for he had golden locks, baby blue eyes, and a voice of velvet. Cartman never lost his baby fat, but with his unexpected growth spurt his enlarged stomach evened out into only minorly chubby. People could now notice that his face wasn't as awful looking as they thought.

The warmth of the sun made the smell of grass and flowers strong in the open air as Stan played all types of summer sports. Kyle also played some sports, but habitually wandered away with new friends to the air conditioned, musty computer room. The smell of 'love' followed Kenny around, who ordinarily was found in abandoned music cedar five breaking the hearts of anyone with a heart beat. Cartman captured the eyes of the art group. They soon whisked him away to the art barn, next the the computer room. Who knew that Cartman had the ability to paint such beautiful landscapes?

But on that July forth, something changed with the super best friends. Kenny and Cartman leaned away, finding new friends. Both Stan and Kyle made new ones as well, but would never stop sharing each others friendship. Though, that's not what really changed. The major event happened during the capture the flag competition. Stan crunched the leaves as he lead Kyle toward hiding (he took the game quite seriously). As the two shared laughs and conversation behind the old trees, something grew in Kyle. Not the already established "friendship love" but actual "love love", the dangerous kind. He would not know what it truly was until a few months later, but that ball continued to grow until it had to show through.

* * *

**Y'all go and review and follow now! Tell me anything you want. We want this to be as good as possible! I would like to apologize for any misspellings or grammar issues. It's next to impossible to get rid of all of them.**


End file.
